The Sound of Rain
by enefea
Summary: What if the battle between Sasuke and Naruto at the Valley of the End ended differently? Returning from a mission, Kakashi learns about Sasuke leaving the village and about Naruto’s mission of bringing the Uchiha back. 02 / 04


**The Sound of Rain**

voice of arcadia

summary. What if the battle between Sasuke and Naruto at the Valley of the End ended differently? Returning from a mission, Kakashi learns about Sasuke leaving the village and about Naruto's mission of bringing the Uchiha back. 02 / 04

disclaimer. As much as I'd like to own Naruto, I can't. Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto and I, as a fan, can do nothing but worship his greatness.

* * *

**The Sound of Rain**

Returning from a four-day mission in the mountainous region a few miles north of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi sensed that something was wrong. Was it the ominous dark clouds that seem to suspend over the village? Probably not, it could be just rain. Besides, it seemed that his furry companion, a dog which he had summoned during the way back, had its senses dimmed somehow. Might really been the rain, he thought as a low rumbling sounded from the distance.

Entering the village, he caught glimpse of his female student in one of the benches near the village gates. Strange, he thought, what _is_ she doing here? A welcome for me, perhaps? He _had_ been away for a long time. Maybe his students had missed him. The thought brought a smile to the copy ninja's face. However, before even deciding to approach his student, a blonde-haired kunoichi rushed up to the girl and started a conversation. He could hear the blonde girl tell the other to go home while Sakura had obstinately refused.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a female voice called. Turning, he saw the Hokage's assistant running towards him. "Shizune-san," he said politely, "Is there anything I can do for you?" The woman paused a while, catching her breath. "Uhm, Shizune-san?" he asked again. "Tsuande-sama wishes to speak with you." Shizune said. "Oh, I was just going there to report what happened to my mission." Kakashi said.

Shizune looked at him for a while, "It's not about that. It can wait. However, this one is urgent." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "It will be explained later." Shizune said, "For now, you are needed immediately at the Hokage Tower." With this, the Hokage's assistant left.

The copy ninja was puzzled. Glancing back at his student, he saw that the blonde girl had already gone. Sakura was once more alone. Though curious as to what the girl was doing, the Hokage's call was much more important. Sighing slightly, he made his way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

The low rumble was once again heard. This time, it was louder. Hatake Kakashi, however, made no notice. A short while ago, he had been at the Hokage Tower with the Hokage and another of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Now, he was in the playground at the academy. Why he was there, he didn't know. He remembered walking out of Tsunade-sama's office and, later on, he found himself sitting on one of the swings, his back to the school building.

There were no kids this time, being a rest day from school, so there were no chances that he be disturbed from his thoughts. He slowly rubbed his temples. What _was_ happening?

Sasuke had left the village? Yes, he had heard that one correctly. He sighed. He knew that it wasn't beyond Sasuke to do that. The said Uchiha had declared since their very first meeting that his goal was to get revenge against a certain other Uchiha. He had hoped that spending some time with a certain blonde shinobi had somehow changed the Uchiha's goals. But that was only wishful thinking. It seemed that Sasuke's hate for the older Uchiha was far greater than he could have ever imagined.

As for Naruto… Kakashi sighed as his head continued to throb in a dull rhythm. Trust him to follow what he has decided even if it means going head on into danger. According to the Hokage, most of the dispatch was composed of… _kids_. Aside from which, it seemed that Sasuke was accompanied by some Sound nin under Orochimaru. Now, judging by the look of things, these Sound nin would be of a greater experience and level than the team to bring back the Uchiha. What Naruto has gotten into now, he groaned.

He wanted to shout in frustration. But now was not the time to be angry nor dismayed with Naruto and his actions. To be perfectly honest, he was damned proud of his student. Valuing comrades was one of Naruto's greatest points, he decided. He smiled slightly. Another low rumble rang across the sky. This time Kakashi looked up.

It's really going to rain, isn't it?

"Kakashi-sensei?" a soft voice called from behind him. Turning, he saw a brown-haired shinobi in the doorway of the building behind him. "Ah, It's you Iruka-sensei," he drawled out. The chuunin looked at him curiously, "What are you doing here? There's no school today." "Me? Nothing. Wanted to think, that's all," Kakashi said. "Sou?" Iruka asked. Kakashi nodded. The chuunin made his way to the copy ninja and stopped when he was just behind him.

"Welcome back," Iruka said, smiling. "Ah, yeah," Kakashi replied, returning the other man's smile. The copy ninja sighed suddenly and turned his back to Iruka. "And here I thought that the kids would miss me and be one of the first to welcome me," he added softly. Hearing Kakashi's somewhat dejected voice, Iruka looked at the other man sadly. "Have you heard about what happened?" Iruka asked. The other just nodded.

"There isn't any other way, you know," Iruka said, placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "I have personally requested to the Hokage that I go instead of you but…" Iruka sighed. "The Hokage thought it would be better if you go," the chuunin continued, looking sadly at the jounin in front of him. "So I've heard," Kakashi replied softly, covering Iruka's hand with his, "Thank you for worrying."

"Even Gai himself had been turned down when he offered," Kakashi murmured to himself, "The Hokage really wants me to go." Iruka eyed the man before him. For this to happen to him, the brown-haired man thought, and when he cared so much for these students of his… It made him feel so helpless that he wasn't able to do anything to comfort the other man.

"I understand how you feel, Kakashi sensei," Iruka said, "They were also my students…" The other man closed his eyes, sighed and leaned back towards Iruka. From his position, Iruka could see the sad smile forming beneath the other shinobi's mask. They stayed that way for a few moments until another low rumble broke the silence. "I guess I really should go." Kakashi said silently. "Are you going to be alright?" Iruka asked, worry written across his face. Kakashi opened his eyes and smiled slightly, "Yes, thank you." "Don't mention it," Iruka replied.

"I'll be going then." Kakashi said, giving Iruka's hand a slight squeeze. Iruka nodded, "Come back safely with both of them."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi once again stood before the village gates. Having just returned from a mission half an hour or so ago, he hasn't had the chance to rest. But that was not an important matter. What's important is the return of his students. News had come to the Hokage that the team to bring back Sasuke had somehow split up and the latest was that Naruto was single-handedly pursuing Sasuke.

Glancing at the place he had seen Sakura when he returned, Kakashi was stunned. The said kunoichi really had refused to move an inch from the place. Shizune had already explained to him the reason why his student had adamantly refused over and over again to move from the spot near the village gates. Kakashi shook his head. His students really had some weird personalities, he thought with a slight smile. "Kakashi-san," said one of the shinobi accompanying him, "We should go."

Kakashi looked at Sakura one last time. This time, Sakura returned his gaze. He was taken aback by the intensity in those green eyes. Rubbing his head, he gave his student a small smile. "Kakashi-sensei," he heard her say, "Please bring both of them back." "Of course," he replied. He saw the girl smile. Turning to his companions, he gave the order to depart.

* * *

The rain had started to fall. However, Kakashi's team continued on. They had already passed by some of the members of the previous dispatch. Although he had wanted to help, he was given another mission. As two more of the shinobi accompanying him left to assist a wounded Kiba, Kakashi felt the strong rush of blood accompanied by a chilly feeling.

Something was going to happen.

"Let's hurry up," he told the others. Not waiting for any replies, he added to his speed and soon left the others by some distance.

What was wrong with him, he asked himself. For some weird reason, an icy feeling had stuck to him just after leaving the village. Damn it, he cursed to himself, he should really hurry up. Something was not right. Kakashi looked back and saw that the others were keeping up with him. Good, he thought. Maybe Naruto and Sasuke couldn't have gone far enough. The thunder once more echoed. And then, that was when he felt it.

Just ahead, he sensed two chakras steadily rising in strength.

He cursed, this wasn't good. Another chill ran up his spine. He _had _to hurry.

I'm already there, I'm already there, he chanted in his brain as the wind whipped against his body.

A clash of chakra.

_Damn it!_ _Got to hurry up!_ He felt another rise of chakra, this time abrupt. He knew that another clash would be the end of it. Got to hurry, got to… His eyes widened.

Another clash.

Cursing himself for the nth time that day, he pushed himself to his limits. His heart was now pounding mercilessly against his rib cage. He never noticed the tears that were now flowing in his cheeks as his mind told him to just hurry up, refusing to think about what just happened, that the answer lies ahead.

Was he already too late?

The thunder rumbled once more as the rain continued to fall.

o0o fin o0o

* * *

A/n: Ooooookay! Finished! Erm, I have no idea why it turned out like this, it was only supposed to be shorter and kinda shounen ai-ish but –shrugs- Anyway, please tell me what you think. Reviews are a source of life force for a creature called voice of arcadia. No flames though. lol Thanks! XD


End file.
